Meet The Mirror!
by FDsecretart
Summary: How will fairy tail react when the Edolas guys come over for a week? What things will happen when a few things are hidden from them? Will they live through it, or argue? how will the edo guys act to the fact that the tenrou group haven't aged in seven years? the summary is SOOO crap, but please R&R! NaLu Gruvia GaLe Jerza mostly
1. Arrival!

**hey everyone! just saying that when the edolas people go earthland, I'm going to put 'edo' in front of their names!**

**Meet The Mirror!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival!**

****In Edolas Fairy Tail****

"Quit being a baby, Elfman, geez, you're an older man now, toughen up!" complained Jet, as Droy nodded. Lucy was sitting with Mira and Levy,"Hmph, why does't Natsu toughen up, like earthland Natsu?" muttered Lucy, as a little girl with pink hair jumped around her.

"Yeah he's trying Lucy," replied Mira.

"You know, you could try becoming a little nicer..." Levy muttered, turning her head.

"Excuse me?" replied Lucy,"I don't see _you _trying!"

"Me? I'm not the one with a child, am I?" Levy retorted.

"So what, at least you could try being nicer..." Lucy replied, as the little, pink-headed girl, jumped onto her lap."Hey Nashi, how are you doing?" she said sweetly.

"So Lucy, where's Natsu?" Mira asked, wiping a glass with a towel.

"Eh, he's probably with the king, apparently the king has a surprise for us." Lucy explained, as Nashi smiled, looking up at the blonde haired female."Surprise? I love surprises!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Er...Nashi, why don't you go play with Asuka?" Levy suggested, smiling, as Lucy nodded. The pink haired girl, jumped off Lucy's lap and ran off.

"I wonder how the Earthland Fairy Tail are doing-" began Levy, but was cut off by someone at the guild front door.

"Why don't you go and see?" replied a voice, King Mystogan was standing beside Gray and Natsu at the front door.

"Your majesty..." replied everyone in the guild, kneeling down.

"No, no, don't do that!" replied Mystogan."And please don't call me 'king','majesty', just call me 'Mystogan'."

"Daddy!" exclaimed Nashi, running towards Natsu.

"Hey girl!" replied Natsu, picking Nashi up.

* * *

****Earthland Fairy Tail****

"Watch where you're going, Flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"Fire dragon, ROAR!" Natsu yelled, he opened his mouth and fire rushed out.

"Ice make...Mirror!" Gray shouted, Natsu's fire bounced off the ice and headed towards a certain blonde. Lucy was sitting with Lisanna at a table.

"LUUUUCY!" yelled Natsu, he dived towards Lucy and Lisanna, he grabbed them both and pushed them downwards, avoiding the fire."Gray you bastard! You nearly roasted Lucy and Lisanna!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, can please get off us?" asked Lucy, Natsu looked at her and slowly got up.

"Thanks Natsu!" replied Lisanna.

"Yeah, thanks, i guess..." replied Lucy, blushing, Natsu looked at the two and smiled.

"You guys okay?" asked Gray, walking over two Lucy, getting a punch from Natsu.

"Next time, watch where you're shooting my fire, ice princess!" hissed Natsu, blowing the smoke from his fist.

"We're fine." Lucy replied, as Lisanna nodded in agreement.

* * *

****Back at Edolas****

"What?!" exclaimed Levy,"I'd love too!"

"Yeah, I'd like to go too." Wendy replied.

"Yeah, me too!" Gray replied.

"Then it's settled, but only fourteen of you can go, plus me, fifteen!" replied Mystogan...

_**5 minutes earlier**_

"Hello Fairy Tail!" began Mystogan.

"Daddy, why is the king here?" asked Nashi.

Natsu smiled,"SSSh, listen and you'll find out!" he whispered.

"Since Fairy Tail have been working so hard to help citizens for the last seven to eight years, I would like to reward you." Mystogan replied.

"With what?" asked Elfman, wiping his eyes,

"Well...how would you like to go to Earthland to visit Fairy Tail?"

The whole guild became silent all of a sudden, then after a few seconds, squeals were heard from everyone.

"That would be amazing, your ma-Mystogan!" smiled Lucy, getting up from her seat.

"But, may I ask how we get there, since Edolas is now magic free, we don't have any magic." stated Juvia.

"And how long will we stay there?" asked Cana.

"Do we all have to go?" replied Jet.

"Juvia right?" asked Mystogan, as Juvia nodded."Well, I have been given a small jar of sweets, they're not really sweets, but a type of drug, it will cause no harm to anyone who eats it."

"Who gave them to you, my king?" asked Mira.

"Grandina, a friend of mine who now lives in Earthland. She lives under the name,'Porlyusica', these 'sweets' will transport you to Earthland Fairy Tail, so I'd like to know who like to come." explained Mystogan.

"What?!" exclaimed Levy,"I'd love to go!"

"Yeah, I'd like to go too." Wendy replied,"I wanna see little me, and how she's been doing!"

"Yeah, me too!" Gray added.

"Okay, but not all of you can go, I'm afraid, only fourteen of you, and I'd like to go as well, which makes fifteen Mystogan replied.

"Oh, okay, how about me, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Mira and Elfman go?" Lucy replied.

"Six empty spots, Luce." Natsu replied.

"Can I go?" Nashi asked.

"Can I go too?" asked Asuka.

"Sure." replied Bisca,"That's fine, right?"

Mystogan nodded."I'll come too, if you want." Cana added.

"How about me, can I come?" asked a deep voice, coming from the front door.

"Gajeel?" exclaimed Levy, looking at the journalist.

"Yeah, Earthland Gajeel, is a member of Fairy Tail, am I right?" he asked. The blue headed king, nodded, allowing him to go to Earthland."Thank you."

"How about Jet and Droy?" Wendy suggested,"It's nearly the whole guild."

"Do you boys want to come along?" asked Juvia, Jet and Droy, shrugged, and then nodded.

"Hey Natsu," called Bisca.

Natsu turned around,"Yeah, what is it? Did I do something w-wrong?"

Bisca let out a small laugh,"No, but look after my girl, look after her, since I ain't goin'"

Natsu nodded.

* * *

****Earthland Fairy Tail****

"My cake, who ate my strawberry cake?!" yelled Erza, trying to hold in her anger.

"This cake tastes so heavenly!" swooned Droy, ignoring what Erza had said.

"Hey fatso, quit eating before the monster get's ya!" Alzack said, nudging Droy.

"WHO HAS MY CAKE?!" exclaimed Erza, she jumped onto a table where Lucy was sitting.

"Erza, what are yo-" before Lucy could finish off her sentence, Erza opened up Lucy's mouth, she looked to see if she had eaten her cake."Erza!"

She then jumped onto Gray,"Whoa, Erza! I don't have your cake!" he exclaimed.

Erza then put her sword to Gray's mouth, _Oh come on!_ Thought Gray, opening his mouth, as Erza inspected his teeth. Next was Natsu, Erza looked through his hair, yanking it, making him yelp."Ouch! Erza stop, I don't have you're cake!" cried Natsu.

"You probably put it in your pocket!" Erza replied.

"Ow! Erza...I don't have pockets!" Natsu replied, in pain.

Everyone in the guild laughed at Erza, the mage stood on the table and looked at everyone, when she saw Droy's face covered in icing. Droy was too busy eating, so he didn't notice, when Erza threw a sword at him, it landed centimetres from his face, crushing the cake."DROY, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BELOVED CAKE?!" Erza yelled.

"You did it Erza!" replied Droy, licking the plate and table.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!" Erza yelled, standing on the table, pointing her sword at Droy.

"I told ya, Droy!" whispered Alzack, laughing.

10 minutes later, Droy was covered in bandages and plasters."Great cake that was!" moaned Droy, lying down on the floor.

* * *

****Edolas Fairy Tail****

"So how long will we stay there?" Jet asked.

"A week." replied Mystogan.

"Umm, Mystogan, you haven't told us what those drug things do..." Wendy replied.

"As soon as you eat one, you'll be transported there, and a few warnings about that Fairy Tail, they do tend to get out of hand, and some of them haven't aged in seven years, due to an incident with a dragon called Acnologia." Mystogan replied.

"So, some of them might not be married, like some of us?" asked Bisca, looking towards Natsu.

"Exactly, so it's your choice if you want to spoil it for them." smiled Mystogan.

"Hmm, I wonder how the other me acts?" wondered Cana.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Alzack, curious.

"I was once a member of that Fairy Tail, so I know everyone there." Mystogan replied. Everyone nodded.

"So when do we go?" asked Nashi and Asuka at the same time.

"Now." replied the king, giving the fourteen members a drug/sweet.

* * *

****Earthland Fairy Tail****

Half an hour had went by and everyone in the guild was cleaning up Erza, Natsu and Gray's mess."Why do we have to clean up _their _mess?" complained Lucy, sweeping the floor."We help each other in the guild, because we're family!" smiled Natsu, putting a broken plate into a rubbish bag.

"Uuugh, cleaning is NOT my thing!" moaned Gray, suddenly a sly smile, crept up his face."Ice make...cleaner!"

"Oh, so you wanna clean with magic huh? I can do that too, you know!" replied Natsu,"Fire dragon...brilliant FLAME!" Natsu had turned the broken plates and glasses to ash with his fire."Beat that!"

"Guys, you shouldn't use magic like that to clean up, it'll only make things-" Mirajane added, she was cut off when Gray made a hole in the wall and Natsu sent a roar of flames, crashing into a stack of perfect plates."-Worse..." muttered Mira, finishing off her sentence.

"Asuka, come here, girl!" called Bisca, to her daughter, Asuka was running around, playing with Wendy and Romeo. Bisca turned to look at the guild's entrance and saw Asuka run in-she was confused. _There are two Asukas? _Edo Asuka ran in, followed by a girl with pink hair.

"Come on Nashi!" squealed Asuka, as Nashi nodded. Everyone in the guild became quiet and looked at the two girls. Asuka looked at Edo Asuka, mouth hanging open."There's another me!" she cried, running towards the edolas Asuka.

"Asuka wait!" Bisca called out.

"Mystogan was right, some people haven't aged in years!" Nashi exclaimed, looking at everyone.

"Wait...Mystogan?" repeated Lucy, turning to Natsu.

"Isn't he in Edolas?" Natsu replied, as Makarov came down from his office.

"Yes, he is..." Pantherlily replied.

"Hi everyone, I'm Asuka from Edolas! And this is Nashi!" Edo Asuka beamed.

Everyone looked at Edo Asuka, they all had the same question: How did she get here?

"Who's she?" asked Natsu, pointing to Nashi.

"She's got pink hair, just like...Natsu." Gray stated.

"That's coz she's his daughter, in Edolas." said a voice.

"Lucy Ashley?!" exclaimed Lucy, running towards her Edo self. Lucy walked outside to see the Edolas gang!

"In the flesh!" laughed Edo Lucy,"We all came to see you!"

* * *

**so how was the first chapter? Nothing has happened but hopefully the next chapter will be better! please leave a review, since it feels like no one reads my stories when no one leaves a review, so it will make me happy! sorry if the chapter was a bit short, i'll try and write longer ones! Oh yeah, I've got a poll up in my profile page!**


	2. Together!

**hey guys, thanks for reading this! i was going to update on Thursday but i wasn't bothered, i was gonna do it the next day, but i was busy, so I'm doing it today! so I hope you enjoy this chapter! and I'm going to write the edo guys name in italics in speech, cuz writing edo over and over again, is annoying!**

**Chapter 2: Together!**

_"That's coz she's his daughter, in Edolas." said a voice._

_"Lucy Ashley?!" exclaimed Lucy, running towards her Edo self. Lucy walked outside to see the Edolas gang!_

_"In the flesh!" Laughed Edo Lucy,"We all came to see you!" _

* * *

"Oh my god, how'd you guys get here?" Lucy asked, as other members of the guild crowded around her.

"Edolas?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, you know the other world were we were turned into a lacrima?" Mira explained."And that's where Lisanna was for two years."

"Uh hu, but Edolas is magic free, so how is it possible you lot are here?" asked Gray, searching for his Edo self.

"With these." said a voice, they all turned around to see Mystogan, holding a small jar.

"Mystogan!" Earthland Fairy Tail cheered, they all ran up to him and gave him a hug."We missed you!"

"So that's the other me, huh?" said a voice, from inside the guild hall, that voice belonged to Jellal.

"Hey Jellal." replied Erza."Why on't you guys come inside?"

The Edo guys strolled in and gasped, due to all the mess in the guild, chairs were toppled, things burnt and broken, cake icing everywhere."The king wasn't kidding when he said the guild goes out of hand." whispered Edo Levy to Edo Jet. Edo Jet just simply nodded.

"Eh, sorry for the mess, there was just a little incident." Bisca explained.

"Whoa, no kidding, this place is a right mess!" Edo Wendy stated, as a little boy bumped into her, Romeo.

"Oh sorry Wendy, I wasn't lo-" Romeo looked up too see Edolas Wendy, looking at him."Wendy...? AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he screamed, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see young Wendy staring at him,"AAAAAGH, there are two Wendy's!"

The guild roared with laughter, as the master came down from his office."What's all the noise about?" he asked, noticing the Edolas guys,"Oh look, the people from Edolas!" he smiled and spoke like a child.

"Master, is it okay if we stay for a week?" Mystogan asked, talking to Makarov.

"Oh sure, why not?" the master replied as he walked off, followed by Mystogan and Jellal.

* * *

Ten minutes has passed and everyone was chatting away with their Edo selves, Lucy, Levy, Edo Lucy and Edo Levy were sitting at a table. Edo Lucy kept staring and Levy,"What's wrong, you keep staring at me!" Levy replied.

"Oh, um, you're nothing like out Levy, you're, um...short." Edo Lucy replied, she then received a slap from Edo Levy.

"Don't be rude!" She hissed,"Especially to the other me!"

"Shut up glasses, you can't tell me what to do!" Edo Lucy replied.

"Hey, Lu, it's funny that those two are 'enemies' and we're best friends." Levy whispered in Lucy's ear, the blonde mage nodded in agreement.

"You don't even have a boyfriend, that's pathetic!" Edo Lucy yelled.

"Oh yeah, so what? I LIKE being single!" yelled Edo Levy. Earthland Lucy and Levy turned around to see Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Hey you idiot, no one talks to my other self like that!" Gray yelled, punching Natsu in the face.

"What you gonna do about it, stripper?" Natsu yelled,"Fire dragon...ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!"

Lucy turned her head to the girls."You have a boyfriend?" Lucy exclaimed, looking at Lucy Ashley.

"Duh, I'm 24 and you're still 17." Edo Lucy replied.

"Wow Lu, I thought you and Natsu would be a couple by then!" Levy replied, shocked.

"Natsu?! Heck no!" exclaimed Lucy, as Edo Lucy just shook her head, slowly.

"You know, she doesn't actually have a boyfriend, she ma-" Edo Levy was cut off when Edo Lucy smacked her.

"Don't tell them!" she hissed, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear.

* * *

"Oh Gray, why don't you notice Juvia!" moaned Juvia, watching Gray fight against Natsu

"I'm here my sweet, lovely Juvia!" said a voice, Juvia turned around to see Edo Gray running towards her. Juvia ran towards her Edolas love but gasped when Edo Gray was attacked."Hey snowball, don't you dare!" Gray yelled, sending his Edo self and evil glare.

"I'm no snowball!" Edo Gray yelled.

"_Gray, _why don't you take some clothes off!" Edo Juvia exclaimed, Edo Gray rolled into her and knocked her over.

"SSSSSTRIKE!" cheered Natsu, as if edo Juvia was a bowling pin being knocked over.

* * *

"Hey kid, how's things been going?" Edo Wendy asked, sitting outside on the grass with Wendy and Romeo.

"Things have been good, you?" asked Wendy with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Romeo.

"It's been seven years and my chest is still small! And her one is-" Wendy cried, as Romeo covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

Edo Wendy laughed,"Child, don't be thinking about those things!" scolded Carla ans she swooped in and landed in front of Romeo.

"It's that cat!" exclaimed Edo Wendy, she grabbed Carla and hugged her so tight,"You're so cute you know!"

"H-hey! L-let me...g-go!" coughed Carla, being suffocated into Edo Wendy's chest.

Romeo and Wendy laughed, as Edo Wendy finally released Carla after 2 LOOOOONG minutes."So hey, other me, you know the lady, umm Poor...lucky...star?" Edo Wendy wondered, looking at her young self.

"Poorluckystar?" Wendy repeated,"You must mean 'Porlyusika', yeah, do you know her?"

Snickering came from Romeo, he fell over holding his stomach, laughing,"Porlyusika, Poor lucky star, PAH HA HA HAHAHA HA HA!" he laughed.

"Whatever Romeo," Edo Wendy rolled her eyes."Um, Porlyusika, she's Grandine, right?"

Wendy nodded,"Yeah, she's from Edolas."

"I know, she's my mother...I know it sounds weird, but your Grandine is a dragon, my Grandine is human..." Edo Wendy explained, looking at her feet.** (I just made that bit up about porlyusika being edo Wendy's mother) **

"You want to see her, right?" Romeo asked, finally cured from his laughing.

Edo Wendy nodded,"I'm sure we can go, Romeo and I can take you to her, but she can be a bit...um.." replied Wendy.

"Go away, I hate humans!" Romeo mimicked, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Woah miss, too much alcohol is bad for your health!" Edo Cana smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some, other me?" Cana asked, lifting her head from the barrel.

Edo Cana just laughed,"No thank you, I've never had a drink in my life."

Cana was gob-smacked, she dropped her barrel,"Never?"

"Never, so, do you like it here?" Edo Cana asked.

"Yeah of course, we're all like one big family, we help each other out and stuff." Cana replied, she put her hand in the air and did a backwards 'L' shape, the Fairy Tail sign."We're all one big family and we support each other!" she yelled.

Lucy, Levy and Natsu did the same thing as Cana, followed by Lisanna, Gray, Erza and Mira, then the whole guild did it.

"We're Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all of FIORE!" Natsu yelled.

"That's my shitty children!" Makarov yelled, smiling."Anyway, listen up everyone! I have discussed this with Mystogan and Jellal, who have approved."

Everyone looked at the master, before he made his announcement."We will take a break for a week, but if you want you can go on jobs with your other selves." he began.

"But master Makarov, us Edolas people don't have magic, or magic items, so how do you intend on us helping our other selves out?" Edo Cana asked.

"We will cast an ancient spell on you, which will give you a magic type that suits you, but no as powerful as your earthland selves, it will only last a week, though." Jellal replied.

"Cool, I can't wait!" Edo Jet exclaimed, slapping Edo Elfman on his back.

"Hey, other me, be a MAN, and toughen up!" Elfman replied.

"HEY WHERE'S MY CAT?" Gajeel roared, looking for Lily.

"Calm down, he's with me." said a raspy voice from the guild door.

"Other me? What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"Same as them, anyway, your exeed was giving me a tour around Magnolia, and was telling me how magic works here." Edo Gajeel replied, putting his notebook in his pocket.

"Anyway, we expect you Edolas folks to bunk in with your Earthland selves during the night, and hopefully there will be no problems!" Mystogan replied.

"Ugh! That means I won't be able to sleep with Lucy!" Natsu whispered.

"What was that Natsu?" Edo Juvia asked, she heard him but didn't understand what he had said.

"Nothing, so are you going with Juvia or Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Me? I'm going with Juvia Lockser." replied Edo Juvia, turning her back to Natsu.

* * *

"Hey _Mira_, how are you and big brother _elf, _doing?" asked Lisanna, sitting at the bar, with her Edo siblings.

"We're fine, how have you been doing?" Edo Mira asked.

"Good." Lisanna replied.

"I'm very grateful to you for taking care of Lisanna for us." Mira said, giving her Edo self a glass of juice.

"No problem, she is our Earthland sister after all." Edo Mira replied.

"Mira, I'm not a kid you know, I'm nearly 18" Lisanna moaned, as her sisters laughed.

* * *

"Two Asukas, huh?" Alzack said, walking up to his wife and child.

"Plus Nashi, they're really good friends, you know." Bisca replied, giving out cookies to the three youngsters.

"Nashi...she's a child from the Tenrou group, I'm guessing Natsu's child." Alzack guessed, taking a cookie from his wife.

"Hey, those are for the children!" Bisca scolded, as her husband laughed.

"I like it here." yawned Nashi, she was younger than Asuka, so she needed to go have a nap.

"Nashi, do you want to go sleep after eating your cookies and milk?" Bisca asked.

"Nope, I wanna see Earthland Pappa and mama." Nashi replied, showing a grin.

"Hey _Asuka, _Nashi, do you want magic?" Asuka asked, getting out her toy gun.

"Yeah, I want to see what magic papa and mama have!" Nashi replied, even though Nashi was from Edolas, she called her earthland parents:'papa' and 'mama', or 'mum' and 'dad'.

"Er..Nashi, who are your parents?" Bisca asked.

"Mummy said not to say, that it would spoil everything for my earthland mum and dad." Nashi explained, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"How about you show me your Earthland parents? Showing is not saying!" Bisca replied.

"Naughty Bisca, you're suppose to set an example for Asuka!" Alzack replied, grinning.

"Okay, I will show you." Nashi replied, taking Bisca's hand and walking inside.

Once inside, Nashi pointed to the corner, at Natsu, who was fighting Gray and Edo Lucy."Well it's obvious that Natsu is your dad, he's the only one in the guild with pink hair." Bisca muttered, as she was led over to the other side of the guild, where Gajeel, Levy, Edo Natsu and Lucy were talking. Nashi pointed to a blonde figure-Lucy. Bisca smiled and jumped into the air and cheered,"I knew it! I knew it was those two!" Bisca continued to jump around like a maniac."You betta not ruin it for Mama and papa!" Nashi threatened with a sweet smile.

"Okay, I'll try!" Bisca replied, as she picked Nashi up and she yawned."Do you want to nap now?"

Nashi nodded, as Bisca walked over to Edo Natsu."Hey _Natsu, _you're kid is ready for bed." she said, tapping Edo Natsu on his shoulder.

"Her name is Nashi, right?" Lucy asked, as Edo Natsu nodded."She's so cute!"

"She's tired huh?" Edo Natsu replied, he took her into his arms, but she wriggled free.

She jumped in Lucy's arms and snuggled into her,"Nashi, why don't you go to your mother or father?" Lucy suggested.

"Mummy's fighting." Nashi replied, as Lucy looked around the guild to see Gray, Natsu and her Edo self fighting.

"W-wait a m-minute, are you saying..." Lucy began to talk quietly.

"Yeah, you're her earthland mother, are you mad?" Edo Natsu asked, with fear.

"N...no..but..." stuttered Lucy.

"I knew it bunny girl! You like Natsu!" Gajeel exclaimed, loud enough for the whole guild to hear, the guild became silent as Lucy blushed, hard.

"Lu, Natsu likes you too!" Levy whispered into Lucy's ear, which made Lucy's blush turn crimson.

"You should put her to sleep...I'm not ordering you or anything, you don't have to, don't hurt me!" Edo Natsu cried.

"Don't worry, _Natsu. _I'll put her to sleep." Lucy mumbled as Nashi smiled.

"That girl just had to spill the beans!" Edo Lucy muttered.

"What beans? I can't see any beans on the floor, I really don't like beans!" Natsu said.

"How stupid are you?" Gray asked.

"Even our Natsu is smarter!" Edo Lucy replied.

"But I'm stronger! HA HA!" Natsu smiled.

"Well, I didn't think you two would be able to confess your feelings to one another, you and Lucy huh?" Gray replied."Actually the only reason you found out about each others feeling was because of Nashi." Natsu and Edo Lucy blushed, but Natsu the hardest.

"I don't like Lucy!" Natsu muttered.

"Then why'd you marry her?" Gray replied. laughing...

**TBC...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it's the longest one I've ever written! Please leave a review and please take part in the poll on my profile page! I will try and update soon! :-)**


	3. Gray Hills!

**hey everyone! thanks for all those followers, that's great! thanks to SnowAngelSlayerTasha for giving me the idea for this chapter and helping me with it (in a way) so on with the chapter, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Gray Hills!**

_"I don't like Lucy!" muttered Natsu._

_"Then why'd you marry her?" Gray replied, laughing._

* * *

Natsu blushed,"I don't know, that's Edo Natsu's fault!"

"Gray, just shut up, okay?" Edo Lucy interrupted.

Gray continued to laugh, before getting a punch in the face from Edo Lucy."Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Bunny girl and Natsu, it was way to obvious, everyone already knew!" Gajeel said, running a hand through his thick, black hair.

"Gajeel, quit it!" scolded Levy, looking at her best friend

"Whatever!" Gajeel replied, crossing his arms.

"I-I don't like Natsu, okay?! It's probably different in Edolas!" Lucy stammered, with a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Lisanna POV**

I just stood there in shock after hearing it, were my ears lying to me or was it true, Natsu, _MY _Natsu, and Lucy...together? I had a feeling they had a thing for each other, but I didn't know it was true! I don't hate Lucy, she's my friend and I don't want her to hate me, after all, I was in Edolas for to years. I watched Mira squeal,"Oh, I knew it, I knew it!" I always thought I had a chance with Natsu, but...but now I don't know. I felt my heart tug slightly, it hurt, but it was small, I'm not jealous, I'm not j-jealous...okay, maybe a little.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other from across the guild hall, they blushed a Lucy turned away, as Master Makarov came down from his office."Children! Just because _Lucy _and _Natsu_ are a couple in Edolas, it doesn't mean they'll be a couple in Earthland, not everything is the same in both worlds, so you better calm down!" Makarov announced, as Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good!" Lucy breathed, she leaned back onto the wall, with Nashi in her arms."I think you should go to your mum, Nashi, your real mum."

The pink headed girl nodded her head as Lucy walked over to her Edo self."Hey, Ashley!" called Lucy as Edo Lucy turned around.

"Yeah what?" she asked.

"Your kid is tired, look after her." Lucy replied, handing Nashi over to her mother. Lucy avoided looking at Natsu, as she walked over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said, as Lucy sat down.

"Hi Mirajane, can I have a cheese sandwich, please?" asked Lucy, as the barmaid nodded.

"Do you like Natsu?" Mirajane suddenly asked, Lucy's face turned red, as she blushed.

"N-no, Mira don't talk about that, please!" pleaded Lucy, as Lisanna giggled.

"You do, you do, Lucy!" replied Lisanna, smiling.

"You can't deny it, you two are ALWAYS together!" Mira replied, passing Lucy her sandwich.

"I-I don't...know..." muttered Lucy, turning away and walking off.

* * *

"Juvia, oh Juvia, you're so beautiful!" Edo Gray said, sitting with Juvia.

"Oh my darling _Gray_, you're too kind!" Juvia swooned.

"Get a grip other me!" yelled Edo Juvia, but Juvia just ignored her other self.

"Juvia, my little raindrop, oh Juvia!" replied Edo Gray, smiling.

"Oh _Gray_, you're making Juvia blush!" replied Juvia, with pink cheeks.

"Gosh, those two..." scoffed Edo Juvia walking off, annoyed that he was being ignored.

* * *

"You idiot!" exclaimed Gray, as Natsu tripped him up.

Natsu laughed,"That's what you get, ice...BOGEY!"

"Why you...Ice make...LANCE!" Gray yelled,"There's no doubt about it, you like Lucy!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, blushing,"Fire dragon...wing attack!"

Fire and ice was sent flying everywhere, but hose two weren't the only ones fighting...

"Shut up, nerd!" Edo Lucy yelled, punching Edo Levy.

"You got some anger issues! Why don't yo use your brain for once?" Edo Levy replied, pulling Edo Lucy's hair.

"ANGER ISSUES?!" Edo Lucy exclaimed,"That's the last straw!" Edo Lucy got out her whip and started to do some of her torture techniques on Edo Levy.

"ARGH! You'e such a pain in the neck!" groaned Edo Levy, jumping from table to table.

Everyone just watched, staring, not moving any muscles. Lucy looked at Mirajane,"Should I round 'em up?" she asked, getting out her magical whip. Mira replied with a simple nod,"Okay guys, stop with the fighting!" Lucy yelled, chasing after her Edo self and Edo Levy.

"Go Lu! You can get 'em!" Levy cheered. She watched her friends jump on he tables and use her whip to tie the two girls up.

"So, this how Earthland Fairy Tail live.." muttered Edo Gajeel, writing in his notebook, he was sitting behind Levy.

"The hell!" she exclaimed, startled,"When did you-"

"I'm a journalist in Edolas, nice to meet you." Edo Gajeel replied, shaking hands with her.

"Yeah...I'm Levy, Levy McGarden." Levy replied.

"So I have heard that you people haven't aged in what, seven years?" Edo Gajeel asked, turning to a new page in his notebook.

"Yes, not all of us though," Levy replied.

"So what happened?" Edo Gajeel asked, but suddenly a huge chunk of iron landed in-between the two.

"Hey _Gajeel, _this one is MINE, go find another women!" Gajeel yelled, landing on the table.

"Gajeel calm down, he's only asking questions for an article!" Levy replied, with a light blush,_ and what did he say?"This one is mine" _

"Yeah whatever!" Gajeel replied,"Hey buddy, I'm keeping my eyes on you!" Gajeel hissed, pointing at his eyes the at his Edo self.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Edo Gajeel.

"Yeah whatever!" Gajeel scoffed,"C'mon Levy, let's go!" He dragged Levy away, pulling on her arm.

"GAJEEEEEEEEL!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"You need to become a MAN!" said Elfman, scaring the its out of his Edo self.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time" Edo Elf cried, tears falling from his eyes

"A MAN doesn't shed tears, he becomes STRONG!" Elfman replied, showing of his muscles.

"Right, a MAN becomes strong!" Edo Elf replied, wiping his eyes,"And when I become a MAN, I'll finally be able to buy hat marshmallow!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Elfman,"You need to become a HARD marshmallow, scare away all the chocolates!"

"What is he saying?" asked Jet, turning to Droy.

"I don't know but it sounds delicious!" he replied, licking his lips

"All you do is talk about food! How can a guy with my face stuff his face?" asked Edo Droy, but then Droy stuffed his Edo self's face with spaghetti."Mmmm, this is...delicious!" replied Edo Droy, chewing every last bit.

"I know!" Droy replied, spaghetti falling from his mouth.

Jet and Edo Jet, sweat dropped,"Oh god..." mumbled Jet.

"Hey, is it me or has the guild grown?" asked Laxus, walking into the guild with the Thunder Legent.

"Oh you're finally back from your job, huh?" replied Makarov.

"Yeah old man, what's with all the people?" replied Laxus, holding a sack full of money.

Makarov explained to his grandson about the Edolas guys coming to stay for a week."Oh, cool." replied Laxus, nodding, he walked over to the bar to get some grub.

"Hey Edolas brats!" announced Makarov,"Its time for us to give you your magic items!"

Everyone turned to face the master,"Items?" repeated Edo Asuka.

"I thought we were getting magic in our bodies!" replied Edo Cana replied.

"We have created items, like accessories that you'll wear, then your magic will be able to flow through your bodies." Jellal explained,"It may sound complicated but it's not." Jellal leaned against a pole.

"Okay, but there are 14 of us, not twelve." Edo Levy replied.

"Sorry but the children are too young for this type of ancient magic." Mystogan replied.

"So how do you guys even know this stuff?" Edo Wendy asked.

"As a former council member, I know these types of secret magic." Jellal replied.

"Ooooh, that's no fair!" whined Nashi, pouting.

"So who would like to try first?" Makarov asked, pointing to a table of twelve objects.

No one from the Edolas group volunteered,"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll go first since those guys are wimps!" Edo Lucy replied, going to the front.

"Hey I ain't a wimp!" replied Edo Levy.

"Oh just shut it!" hissed Edo Lucy, she looked at the objects, looking for one that suited her.

There was a pair of shoes, a belt, a blue charm bracelet, a golden key and others."Hurry up and pick!" exclaimed Edo Levy. Edo Lucy picked up the key an hooked it to her belt, suddenly her body began to glow for a few seconds."Now what?" she asked.

"Use your whip." replied Jellal.

Edo Lucy picked up her whip, it had a huge amount of magic power and it glowed blue and gold."Cool!" She flung her whip and hit Ed Levy, who got electrocuted. Edo Lucy burst out laughing,"I wonder what other things his thing does!"

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Look, I picked out the perfect job for us!" Natsu exclaimed, running up to Lucy.

"Let me have a look!" replied Lucy taking the sheet,"Climb up Mount Hikari, for ten thousand jewels!"

"Yep, and it's not that hard!" replied Natsu.

"Is this some type of joke?" Edo Lucy replied, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"No, it's not, the geezer that posted it on the request board was serious, he was willing to give ten thousand jewels just for that." Gray informed

"But Mount Hikari is famous for it's snowy summits and cold weather." Erza replied.

"Looks like we're taking this job, we're lucky Natsu managed to grab this job before anyone else did!" Lucy replied.

"So the seven of you re taking this job, huh? Let me tell you that it's quite hard, the mountain is steep and snowy." Mira replied, taking a look at the job.

"Yeah we know, Mira, but we're tough, we can handle it!" Edo Lucy replied.

"Okay _Lucy, _if you say so." replied Mira, stamping the job out.

* * *

I hour and thirty minutes later, Team Natsu and Happy were trekking up the mountain. They were in pairs, just in case, Natsu with Lucy, Gray and Edo Natsu, Edo Lucy, Erza and Edo Gray, and Happy flying ahead."Oh look at all the snow!" exclaimed Edo Gray, playing with snow in his hands.

"ugh, it's like taking a child to play in the snow!" Edo Lucy replied, their group was up ahead, whilst Lucy and Natsu were behind.

"Aren't you cold, you're umm...shirtless..." Edo Natsu said, looking at his frozen hands.

"Ice mages don't get cold, and if you're cold, use that new fire magic of yours!" Gray replied, making a snowflake out of his ice.

"Oh okay..." Edo Natsu replied, he lightly rubbed his hands and slowly parted them, revealing a ball of fire."Cool"

"So um, Lucy?" replied Natsu, helping his friend walk up the mountain.

"Hmm?" replied Lucy, she was shivering, cold to death.

"Why won't you look at me?" the dragon slayer asked.

"I dunno." replied Lucy, turning her head away.

"Come on Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu replied.

"Natsu...I really like you..." muttered Lucy, blushing.

Natsu smiled,"W-wow, I don't like you Lucy, I...love...you." replied Natsu.

"I love you too, but now's not the time..." Lucy replied, looking at a blushing fire dragon slayer.

Natsu and Lucy both blushed as Lucy hugged him.

"Finally!" breathed Gray, everyone was staring at the two wizards, who blushed madly.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu yelled, shooting a ball of fire at the stripper.

Gray dodged it, it went flying past him and hit Edo Gray who was up head. Edo Gray hadn't noticed the fire ball and as it hit him, he slipped backwards.

"Gehehe!" snickered Edo Lucy, who pushed Edo Gray down the mountain. Since he had on so much clothing, snow stuck to him and he rolled, looking like a giant snowball."AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Edo Gray, rolling towards the group of wizards.

Everyone dodged out of the way, more like jumped out the way, whilst Gray had his back to his snowball companion, he was then knocked over and joined in with his Edo self inside the snowball."Hey you idiot!" yelled Gray.

"What?! I slipped!" replied Edo Gray.

"No offence other me, but...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Gray. The pair were rolling downwards, as the others ran for their lives.

"What the hell?!" Lucy screamed at her other self.

"What, it's good exercise!" replied Edo Lucy, as if nothing happened.

"You bitch! Look what you did!" yelled Gray.

"I'll try to stop them!" Edo Lucy replied, getting out her whip.

"That won't do, Luce!" Natsu replied, looking at his terrified, other self."Whooaaaa!" Natsu's scarf as tugged by Gray, pulling him into the gigantic ball of snow. Igneel's scarf slipped off around Natsu's necks, as he was dragged into the snowball.

"Gray you bastard! Look what you di-" But before Natsu could finish, his motion sickness kicked in.

"Not my fault, Flame brain!" yelled Gray, but Natsu didn't have the energy to reply. Suddenly, Natsu puked all over the snowball, covering Gray, edo Gray and himself in sick,"EEEEW!" moaned Edo Gray, as Gray puked, seeing Natsu's puke.

"That's gross!" replied Edo Lucy, as Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and held it close to her. A few seconds later, the two blondes were in the snowball, the Edo Natsu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEP!" screamed Edo Natsu, as Happy got stuck inside as well, the only one was Erza, still running, by now, the huge snowball was nearly the siza of a huge house.

"You bitch, you idiot, you, you...AAAARH!" fumed Gray, dizzy from all the spinning.

"I...don't feel so good..." replied Lucy, feeling sick.

"I'm going to vomit..." Edo Lucy replied.

"Its your fault Natsu!" Gray yelled, he and his Edo self were the only one in the snowball who hadn't passed out from dizziness, Erza has magically disappeared.

"OOOOOOW OOOOW!" screamed Gray as he felt something sharp hit him, Erza had use one of her swords to break the snowball, the snowball began to crumble..."AVALAAAAAAAAAAANCHE!" Edo Gray yelled, as the snowball hit the ground, luckily it hadn't reached Magnolia.

* * *

****2 hours later****

Natsu opened his eyes, all of them did, they slowly got up."Ugh Natsu, you had to puke, didn't you? I stink!" Edo Lucy grumbled.

"We're covered in vomit, yuck!" Happy whined.

"Did we finish the job?" Lucy asked, still clutching the scarf.

"You didn't, but I did." replied Erza, holding a huge sack full of jewels.

"We all caught a cold!" moaned Edo Gray.

"That's impossible, I'm an ice wizard, I don't get colds!" Gray whined, sneezing.

"Too bad, ice princess." sneezed Natsu.

"Hey other me, where's your scarf?" Edo Natsu asked.

"Huh?" gasped Natsu,"where is it? It's all your fault Gray, you pulled it!"

"Calm down Natsu, I've got it, I kept it safe." Lucy replied,"I made sure no sick got onto it." She handed the scarf back to Natsu.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu replied."How did you manage to keep it clean?"

"Don't worry." Lucy replied, smiling

* * *

Team Natsu were at the guild, they each cleaned themselves up and were now upstairs, still sick."How come no one used this room before?" Lucy asked, before sneezing. The room was huge, there was red carpet and sofas and tables."It feel homey." Edo Natsu replied.

"I know what we can all do whilst you guys are sick!" exclaimed Mira...

* * *

**hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, ow this one i my longest, looks like they're getting longer! please take part in my poll up in my profile page! and sorry for those small mistakes, dont pay attention to them!**


	4. Story Vs Movie!

**animegal712, like u said, im doing the story of ho edo natsu and Lucy got together! its been like FOREVER since i last updated! school has started, im quite busy, so i hope u enjoy this chapter! I have also started a new story called Heart Away, its a Nalu fanfic and i would love it if you could take the time to read it and leave a review!**

**Chapter 4: Story Vs Movie!**

Mira was at the bar, washing a few plates, before Lisanna came over,"Hey sis, I heard Team Natsu came back from their job!" Lisanna exclaimed, as her older sister looked up."Yeah they did, but it was quite a fail, only Erza managed to finish it." Mira replied, as Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, how's Natsu feeling? I heard they're all sick!" the white haired girl replied.

"Yeah, both Natsu's are doing fine, right now they're all up in the second floor room." the bar maiden replied, putting her cloth to the side.

"Oh the second floor room? How come none of us mages know about it?" Lisanna asked, leaning onto the bar.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mira suddenly exclaimed, as the plate she was ONCE holding smashed against the guild floor."I HAVE HE MOST GREAT, FANTASTIC, AMAZING, BRILLIANT IDEA OF ALL TIME!"

"What?" replied Lisanna.

"We can all watch a movie or tell stories in that room, we can have a sleepover at the guild!" Mira replied, her eyes, practically gleaming with gold and silver stars.

"Well...that wasn't the answer I was hoping for..." muttered Lisanna."That's a great idea Mira!"

"I know, DUH!" Mirajane replied, running to the centre of the guild.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asked, she looked at her older sister jump up onto a table and shout.

"HEY FAIRY TAIL! WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT THE GUILD! BE AT THE SECOND FLOOR ROOM!" she yelled, Lisanna sweat dropped

"Bring on the BOOZE!" Cana yelled.

"Now, don't you think alcohol is not appropriate for a sleepover?" Edo Cana replied, fixing her hat.

"Yeah whatever!" Cana replied, dunking her head in the barrel, her edo self watched her and tutted.

"A sleepover? PUH-LEEZE!" Laxus said,"I swear sleepovers are for wimpy girls, and they're, like, so boring!"

"Wimpy, you said?!" Mira said, walking up to Laxus in her third Satan."Wimpy? Who are you calling a wimp? YOU ARE COMING NO MATTER WHAT!"

Laxus sank down,"yes ma'am, whatever you said Mirajane sir, er I mean, er...sir? No old women? No no no! MA'AM!" he said, babbling weakly.

"Good doggy, now who's a good little doggy dragon?" Mira replied, patting the lightning dragon slayer on his head.

"Er...I am?" he replied, _Gaah, I'm not a DOGGY! I'm a strong dragon! Big and strong, not LITTLE!_

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" heard Laxus as he felt someone hug him, tightly,"Laxus is mine!" he looked down to see Freed.

"The FUCK Freed? Are you gay or something?" Laxus asked, as Mira waked away.

"hey...if 'gay' means 'happy', does 'lesbian' mean 'sad?!'" Freed asked, standing beside his friend.

"The hell are you saying man! You're so creepy sometimes!" Laxus replied, walking way,_ sometimes he can be a gay bitch!_

"What's going on guys?" asked Wendy, walking into the guild with Edo Wendy and Romeo._  
_

"yeah!" Romeo replied.

"So you guys came back from PoorLuckyStar?!" joked Gajeel, earning a slap from edo Wendy.

"Shut up Gajeel!" Edo Wendy hissed, her face red from embarrassment.

"Oh, Mira has organised a sleepover for us guild members, are you coming?" Levy asked.

"No you may not, child! You will not sleep in the same room as older men, TWICE your age!" Carla snapped.

"But Carla, Romeo will also be there, right Romeo?!" asked Wendy, turning her head to her fellow fire mage.

"Umm what? Er..yes I will...?" Romeo replied, stuttering.

"No!" Carla replied.

"C'mon Carla, she will be with me!" Edo Wendy pleaded."I'm Wendy too, you know! I can look after her, I'm going."

"Okay Wendy, you can go, only if you stay with the other females, and do no go near Lucy or Team Natsu, since they are sick, I don't want you sick, no drinking of alcohol, am I clear?" Carla replied.

"Yes Carla." replied Wendy.

"Geez, Carla you're a pain in the ass, how can Wendy stand you?" muttered Edo Levy.

"Excuse me?" Carla replied.

"Yeah, _Levy's _right, the sky girl is old enough to make her own decisions, you know!" Gajeel added, gruffly.

"I have to look after her, I cannot have her being drunk or or...or" replied Carla, before being shoved into a chest.

"Leave the little kitty alone! She's only a baby!" Edo Wendy exclaimed.

"A baby?" repeated Wendy.

"Seriously?" Gajeel replied.

"Geff...miy...affta heerf!" Carl's voice was muffled.

"I think he saying to let her go, _Wendy._" Wendy replied.

"Um...okay." Edo Wendy replied, letting go of the white exceed, as she flew beside Wendy."Sorry..."

"Everyone say sorry to Carla for saying those mean things!" ordered Wendy.

"WHAT?!" they shrieked.

"Like I'm taking an order from a kid!" Gajeel retorted.

"Seriously kid?!" Edo Levy asked.

"YES! I'm no longer a wimp, so follow my orders!" Wendy yelled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Like we'll listen to you!" Gajeel snorted,"you don't even have the guts to attack me!"

"Sky dragon...ROOOOOOOOAR!" exclaimed Wendy, hitting Gajeel, sending him flying backwards, crashing into the bar."You see? I DO have the guts! And I'm sorry for hurting you, I can heal you if you want!" her voice became quiet as she bowed down.

The others looked at Wendy, gob-smacked, had the great iron dragon slayer, black-steel Gajeel, just get thrown back by a sky dragon, a little girl no less? YES! HE! DID!

* * *

Team Natsu sat on the long sofa, in the huge room, it was about the size of the guild hall, with carpet and sofas, soft chairs, tea tables, it had such a homey feeling."Hey Luce..." muttered Natsu.

"hmm?" asked Lucy turning to face the salmon haired mage.

"Never mind..." mumbled Natsu.

"Hey...Natsu.."

"Yeah? Are you cold? I can warm you up!" Natsu replied.

"No..I'm fine...you see, can we forget everything between us that happened this morning, the job, I want to start over..." Lucy replied.

"What?!" Natsu replied.

"I didn't want things to be like that, I didn't want you to know I had feelings for you...can things just be normal between us?" Lucy asked.

"W...what? Are you rejecting me or something?" asked Natsu.

"No you dummy! I just want the moment to be special, like...like to be like a normal couple confessing their feelings, not like someone telling you that the two of you like each other, spoilers..." muttered Lucy.

"okay..." replied Natsu, quietly, nodding slowly.

Mira walked in, followed by everyone else, including the Edolas folks. Everyone sat down."So what happens now?" asked Edo Jet.

"This!" Mira replied, as Lisanna, Edo Mira, Erza, Edo Cana, Kinnana and Edo Wendy walk in with huge trays of treats and snacks, they placed them on the tables."WOAH! FOOD!" Natsu exclaimed, as Nashi, Edo Asuka and Asuka walked in with plastic cups.

"Natsu you pig!" Gray yelled, trying to form a hammer of ice, but since Mount Hikari is a magical mountain, those who become sick whilst climbing it, lose their powers for a while, its unknown how long."Ice make...Hammer!" But Gray gasped when only tiny drop of snow landed in his hand."GRRRRR!"

"Gray, you're weak...ACHOO...like always!" Natsu replied, letting out a small laugh.

"Enough chatting everyone, let's watch a movie on lacrima vision!" Mira exclaimed.

"Weak you say?" replied Gray, ignoring Mira.

"Yeah! I'm strong, I beat Sting and Rouge, third generation dragon slayers, ALL BY MYSELF! Like you could ever do that!" Natsu boasted, coughing.

"Yeah yeah, I beat Rufus!" Gray replied.

"Oh Gray...you're so strong, use those strong arms and hold me, my love!" swooned Juvia, melting onto Gray.

"I KNOW WHAT TO WATCH!" exclaimed Lucy.

"WHAT?!" replied everyone.

"Minna, let's watch Natsu's battle with the twin dragons! With Gajeel, aswell!" Lucy suggested.

"I already saw it! Flame brain was shit!" Gray replied, like he was not interested.

"Hey I was AWESOME!" Natsu retorted, crossing his arms.

"That's a great idea, Lucy, but why do you want to watch it?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I didn't see it, I was in the infirmary, with Wendy, Elfman and Evergreen, remember?" Lucy replied, sneezing.

"Yeah yeah, bunny girl, that idiot pushed me into that cart an I was sent underground, so HE battled the twin dragons." Gajeel replied, annoyed.

"Hey other me, why were you in the infirmary? You weak?" asked Edo Lucy.

"No, Luce is strong, but Minerva hurt her seriously, so she missed my battle and we had to change our team in the grand magic games." Natsu explained, whilst Lucy's cheeks were tinted in a shade of light pink.

"A few times." Juvia added.

"Really? How come?" Edo Juvia asked.

"We had two teams in the grand magic games, team A and B, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy, but she got attacked in a way so she was replaced by Elfman, team B were Me, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Cana, but then the two teams had to join, so that was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel, then the last was, Gray, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel and Erza." Mira explained.

"How come your Natsu ain't in the last group, isn't he one of the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Edo Gajeel asked, writing down what Mirajane had just said.

"Natsu was dying to save Lucy, so he didn't want to take part anymore!" said Happy, giggling.

"Shut it Happy!" scolded Natsu and Lucy at the same time, both blushing.

"Well, I don't want to watch that stupid battle!" Laxus commented.

"Me either, can't we watch something else, like a horror movie?" Edo Jet asked.

"Ooh, well I just got out the lacrima disk, with Natsu's battle!" Mirajane pouted.

"Let's watch 'Smokey Street!'" exclaimed Jellal.

"Wendy and Romeo are still young to watch that horror movie." Edo Wendy replied.

"I know!'A documentary on Strawberry Cake!'" Erza jumped up into the air, with gleaming eyes.

Suddenly eight huge lacrima screens appeared and a video started to play...

_"A documentary on strawberry cake is a documentary on strawberry cake, called:'A documentary on strawberry cake!'"_

"Oh my god, this is so boring!" Gajeel began, looking around, to see everyone, except Erza, sleeping."I'll sleep too!" Gajeel layed his head on Levy's shoulder.

_"Let's watch Baker Higorikly bake a wonderful cake..."_

_***five minutes later***_

_"Look, the colour of the vanilla cream is white, the strawberry on the top is red, the cake has two layers..."_

"We can see that!" Edo Lucy replied, opening an eye.

"SSSSSSH!" hushed Erza, throwing a pan at Edo Lucy.

_"A cake is what this is, a strawberry cake, see the cream and egg shells on hat tray?!" _

"The fuck?!" exclaimed Gray, as he also noticed that Juvia had melted on him.

"SSSH!" Erza exclaimed standing right in front off the screen, eyes wide open."Yes master, I see the cream and egg shells!"

"She's possessed!" Gray muttered.

_"Cake...cake...cake...cake...cake..."_

"This is so boring!" Mira whispered, secretly forwarding the movie to the end.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Erza as the words 'The End!' were written on the screen, as soon as those sleeping heard those words, they jumped up, awake.

"I'm alive!" cried Droy, stuffing his face with Skittles.

"WOOO HOOOO!" yelled Natsu and Edo Lucy.

Erza looked at all the cheering people,"I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THAT EVERYONE! LET'S WATCH PART 2!" Erza exclaimed, holding up a disk, but it was soon turned to smoke by Laxus' lightning.

"Jellaaaaaaaaaal!" Erza cried,"They didn't like the moviiiiiiiiiiiiie!" She leaned on Jellal who had no idea what to do.

_How do I stop a girl from crying!? _He thought."Let's just hear a story!"

"Yeah we should!" Jet replied, smashing the strawberry cake lacrima disks.

"Good job Jet!" Edo Wendy replied.

"Geez, Erza can be a child sometimes!" Romeo mumbled.

"I know the PERFECT story!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"The story of how Edolas Natsu and Lucy got together!" Levy finished.

"You wanna hear that sappy story?" asked Edo Levy.

"That will be great for an article!" Edo Gajeel replied.

"YES! THAT'S GREAT!" Mira exclaimed, as everyone circled the main couple.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU GUYS!" Edo Lucy huffed from embarrassment...

"STORY STORY STORY STORY!" everyone turned around to see Makarov behind them, jumping up and down.

"Oh Mavis..." ...

"I'll say it for you!" Edo Mira replied, as Edo Lucy nodded.

_Lucy was at her apartment in Edolas, practising a few torture techniques for an expected visitor-_

"OH GOODY! I LOVE A GOOD OL' STORY!" a voice was herd.

"MAVIS?!" everyone exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

_Lucy waited for a knock on her door, she waited and waited...where was he?!"Where the hell is Natsu? He always comes at this time!" Lucy asked herself, it was her birthday and 3 years after Edolas had lost their magic. The world of Edolas had started to use Electricity, something which was free and easy to produce."It's my birthday, how can he not come?!" she moaned, she stared at her clock and it soon became 2:00 pm."Oh well..." Lucy got up and fixed her hair, sine it had grown over the few years. Suddenly Lucy heard a knock on her door..."Natsu?" she called, but the response made her frown._

_"No, it's Juvia! I'd like to know if you're coming to the guild today!" the voice replied._

_"Yeah I'm coming, now please go away!" Lucy called, slumping down on her bed. As soon as she heard Juvia leave she started to mutter,"It's my birthday, how an he not come and visit me?" Natsu was one of her best and closest friends, she even had a crush on him, but tortured him to hide her feelings..._

"Aaaaaw, _Lucy_!" Gray teased, nudging Edo Lucy.

"Shut up!" Edo Lucy hissed.

"Mama, is that why you hit papa?" Nashi asked, looking up at her embarrassed mother, who did not reply.

_Lucy looked up at the ceiling, even though she didn't show it, seeing Natsu always made her day._

"_Mira_! What the hell are you saying?!" exclaimed Edo Lucy.

_Natsu was constantly on her mind, so she decided to go to the guild to see if he was there. She entered the guild quietly as everyone stared at her, Levy ran up to her and gave her some birthday beats."one...two...three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty and one for luck!" Levy replied, giving her 'friend' the final punch._

_"We're not kids anymore..." sighed Lucy, heading to the bar._

_"It's your birthday, be happy, Luigi!" Levy teased._

_"Shut up!" Lucy replied, walking away._

_"Isn't that what Natsu first called you when he joined the guild?!" asked Levy, running up to the blonde._

"Hey Natsu, didn't you call me 'Luigi' when I first joined the guild?" asked Lucy as Natsu showed a smiled, the smile hat everyone loves.

"Well I called _Lucy_ that by mistake..." replied Edo Natsu.

"And that was annoying, you watched too much Mario!" Edo Lucy replied.

_"Chocolate milkshake please Mira!" said Lucy, putting her head down on the bar._

_"Coming right up, and Happy Birthday!" I replied, cheerfully._

_"Whatever!" Lucy snorted._

_"Are you waiting for Natsu?" I asked, getting out a blue, curly straw._

_"Haven't seen him all day." Lucy replied, starting to drink her shake._

_"When you see him tell him you like him." As soon as I said that, Lucy spat her drink out at me._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she screamed,"Like I'll do that!"_

_"He likes you too." I replied._

_"No he doesn't, how can he like someone who tortures him everyday? He probably stayed at home to avoid it." Lucy replied, starting to drink again._

_"Yeah, believe what you think!" I replied, as I turned around to serve Droy and Juvia._

_'Can he like me? Is it even possible?' Lucy thought,"Naaah, it's impossible."_

_"What's impossible?" asked a voice, Lucy turned around to see Gray._

_"It's none of your business snow freak." Lucy replied._

_"Oh yeah, Natsu said to meet him at the park!" Gray replied, but when he turned to see Lucy, she had run off to the park._

"Looks like someone was eager!" said Alzack.

"Hey, Flame Brain's like that, whenever Lucy calls him, he's there like a dog!" Gray replied as both Lucy's blushed.

"They're so cute!" Mira added.

_Lucy arrived at the park at 4:15 pm and saw Natsu's pink spiky hair in the distance."NATSU!" she called as Natsu faced her._

_"Hey Luce!" he replied quietly. Lucy ran up to him and ruffled his hair."No torturing today?"_

_"Nope, hopefully." Lucy replied smiling."So why did you call me here?" she asked, with a tint of red on her cheeks._

_"W-well, I wanted to say...well since it's your birthday...er...I have a gift for you..." he muttered._

_"Yeah?" _

_"I know you don't like jewellery, please don't be mad..." Natsu trembled,"Close...your...eyes..."_

_Lucy breathed and closed her eyes, she felt something cold and small on her chest, when she opened he eyes, she saw a silver necklace with a silver heart with the word 'NaLu' engraved on it._

_"N-Natsu...thank you!" Lucy replied, smiling, she knew what this meant._

_"Do you know what that means?" Natsu asked._

_"Yes, it means this..." with that, Lucy kissed Natsu and he pulled her closer, it was long and passionate..._

_"T-thank you Natsu, this is the greatest birthday ever!" Lucy breathed, whilst panting for air, Natsu blushed, his cheeks were the same colour of his hair._

_"Torture technique number 34: BACK ROLL!" _

"AAAAAW!" replied Juvia,"Juvia thinks that, that was so sweet!"

Suddenly everyone felt wet, Mavis was crying her eyes out."WAAAAAA! That was so sweet!" she cried.

"Gaah, all this mushy stuff is going to make me puke!" Gajeel exclaimed, turning his head, as Edo Natsu pulled Edo Lucy into a kiss.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" was what Happy said, flying around...

**TBC...**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Please take the time to read my other story, Heart Away! This is my longest chapter so far, over three thousand words, yikes, they keep getting longer! Oh yeah, don't forget about the poll in my profile page. The next chapter will be i Think mostly GaLe and another couple, please tell me which couple you want by leaving a review, the next chapter will be out soon with two couples! Stay TUNED!**


	5. Dragon Ride!

**hello everyone, really sorry for the late update, don't kill me! its just that im SO freaking busy, I don't get how other people like amehanaa (did i spell t right?) update twice a week, when i barely have time to write 500 words! sheeesh! anyway, im going to try to update this once every 2 weeks, sorry, but atleast I'm updating! so, anyone read the new manga chapter? The new fairy tail episode? great right? anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to do this?) I do not own Fairy Tail, you guys already know that, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...**

**Chapter 5: Dragon Ride!**

Edo Lucy was fist to pull away, flushed,"Dummy, don't go doing that in front of children!"

Edo Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of is head,"Yeah, mm just got carried away!"

Everyone let out soft chuckles, as Wendy removed her hands from her eyes."Finally!"

"Wendy, c'mon, you're going to be kissing Romeo soon!" Cana teased, Wendy's face went bight red as she faced Romeo, who's face was equally as red."N-no!" was all Wendy managed to squeak out, she looked down at her feet."I'm...still too young!"

"So you will huh?" Cana smirked.

"Shut up!" Romeo replied, quickly, he had a huge blush across his face."We're just friends!"

Wendy nodded, furiously, everyone began to laugh."You liiiiiiiike each other!" teased Happy, flying in circles around Romeo and Wendy.

"Shut up, darn cat!" snapped Romeo.

"Aaaaaw, you two are soo cute together!" Edo Mira gushed.

"Yep! I can already imagine their wedding!" squealed Mira,"A gorgeous white dress for Wendy, with a tint of sapphire blue! And Romeo in-"

"Kay, shut up Mira!" Romeo exclaimed, his face was so red, he hated this!_ I guess this is what happened with Natsu and Lucy, all the teasing!_

"They are cute though." Edo Elf added, as Edo Juvia agreed.

"Yeah they are, little Wendy, all grown up!" smiled Lucy.

"Ah, I remember the first time we saw her, she was so shy and cute!" Gray added.

"She tripped as soon as she entered the building!" continued Erza.

"She was so afraid, now look at her!" Lucy replied.

"All strong and brave, a true dragon slayer!" Natsu replied.

"And older than me, boy I was just a kid when she first arrived, now we're roughly around the same age." Romeo added.

"Aww, young me, but seriously, I had a bigger bust at your age." Edo Wendy shrugged.

Wendy turned to stone and cracked up, **(you know, when the anime character turns white and stoned?) **"Geez, stop rubbing it in!" she exclaimed.

"It's pretty late, we should get some shut eye." Edo Gajeel said, as Levy nodded.

"Come on kids, time for bed!" Bisca called, as the youngsters followed behind her.

* * *

The next day came round, faster than expected, by noon, Gray, Natsu, Edo Levy and Edo Lucy were fighting with each other."I'M BACK EVERYONE! MY MAGIC IS BACK, NATSU DRAGNEEL IN THE HOUSE!" Natsu yelled, jumping to table to table, leaving the previous table burnt.

"ICE WORLD! GRAY FULLBUSTER, THE ICE DEVIL SLAYER **(IS THAT POWER UP PERMANENT FOR GRAY?) **IS GONNA BEAT SALAMANDER!" Gray yelled, freezing every single table in the guild hall._  
_

"Geez, when are they ever quiet?" muttered Lucy, eating her slice of chocolate cake.

"Lucy, how's your boyfriend doing? shouldn't you be rooting for him?" Mira teased as Lucy almost choked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND OKAY?!" Lucy yelled.

"I heard from a little blue bird that you confessed your feelings to him!" Mira giggled as Lucy blushed.

Lucy scanned the guild hall, _little blue bird huh? _Her brown orbs landed on a sleeping blue exceed..._HAPPY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! _Lucy abruptly stood up and walked over to happy,"Lucy...KICK!" And Happy went flying out of the guild, making a huge hole in the roof. The celestial mage rubbed her hand together and blew off the smoke coming from her right foot,"That's taken care of...Now Mira, I heard from a little white pixie that you have *her voice rises* A CRUSH ON A CERTAIN LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER, WHO GOES BY THE NAME OF LAX-" Mira clamped her hands onto Lucy's mouth, preventing her from talking, she had a huge blush on her face, as every guild member turned to look their way."Don't you dare!" Mira hissed.

* * *

Gajeel walked outside to find Levy reading a book, sitting on the grass."Hey shrimp."

Levy looked upwards,"Uh hey Gajeel."

"So, I-um...you see...the guild...we..." stuttered Gajeel, twiddling his thumbs.

Levy noticed a light blush on his face and smiled, _the great black steel Gajeel is blushing, how cute! _"Yeah what?"

"The guild is cramped, so...I'm not saying to come with me...but let's go somewhere, not alone I mean, the Edolas us..."

_Is...he asking me out on a date...NO SHUT UP LEVY! HE SAID WITH THE EDOLAS US! _Levy's face grew a pink blush as she stood up,"Umm sure."

_She's so cute and tiny. _Thought Gajeel, he just had to bring along their edo selves right?

**Inside the guild**

"Hey, _Gajeel! _We heard that you and levy are going to the theme park, well you can't go alone, we'e coming!" Edo Jet said, talking to Edo Gajeel.

"Eh?"

"You're going out with _Levy, _your earthland selves, am I right?" Edo Droy replied.

"Yes, why are you coming?" Edo Gajeel asked.

"To make sure you two don't make out!" Edo Jet replied.

Edo Gajeel was frozen,"What do you mean by that? I haven't even talked to her before!"

"Oh shut it our little journalist, we know what you're up to, why you came to Earthland!" sneered Edo Droy.

"Um...whatever."

* * *

"WHAAAAAT?!" Exclaimed Droy and jet,"You are going without us? You prefer an iron-holic over us?"

Levy blushed,"Its not that, y-y-you can come with us?" _Great, I'd like to spend some time with Gajeel, but with these two, I don't know!_

"Hey shrimp, it's time to go!" Gajeel's raspy voice was heard from behind them, he picked levy up by grabbing onto her wrist.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she cried.

"Come on, we are all waiting!" he retorted.

"Put her down!" yelled Droy.

"Who says tubby!" Gajeel smirked and put the bluenette down.

* * *

"Gray sama!" Juvia whined, she was slumped over a table sulking.

"My beloved Juvia!" Edo Gay's voice was heard all over the guild, as he was chasing his Juvia.

"How can _Juvia_ not love Gray?" Juvia looked at Gray, he was fighting Natsu, shirtless.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Erza yelled, stopping the fight.

"Holy shit! Where is my shirt?!" Gray frantically searched the guild, crawling all over the floor.

"Hahaha stripper! I won!" Natsu yelled, swaying fire around.

"Gray..." Mumbled Juvia."If only Gray would notice Juvia!" And with that, Juvia drifted off to sleep, into the dream world...

* * *

"Oi shrimp, why did you bring those four along?" Gajeel asked, as the six of them entered the gates to the theme park.

"They just waned to come..." mumbled Levy.

"Why did you guys even come?" Edo Levy asked, giving Jet and Droy, as well as their Edo selves, death glares.

"To make sure you guys didn't go kissy kissy!" Droy added, munching on a carrot.

"Rabbit teeth..." muttered Gajeel.

"We won't I just want to do some research on Earthland." Edo Gajeel replied.

"Suuure ya do!" Grumbled Edo Jet.

"Oh you guys why don't you shut up?" Edo Levy yelled, heading for the roller-coaster.

5 minutes later, the gang were waiting in line for the roller coaster."So this thing is called 'Rattle Snake?'" asked Gajeel, as his edo self nodded.

"It looks scary!" Droy commented, his face covered in candy floss.

"Fatty!" Edo Levy replied."It's not scary, seriously, it's just like some sort o transportation!"

As soon as Levy heard the word 'transportation', she gasped,"Gajeel! Yo have motion sickness!"

"Oh way to go shrimp! You just ruined it, I forgot!" Gajeel whined, as they started to climb into the seat-things. The seats were two by two, Droy had his own seat, since he was so fat, Jet with Edo Jet, Edo Droy on his own, Edo Levy with Edo Gajeel and at the front were Levy and Gajeel."This is going to be so cool!" smiled Levy, she blushed as she held Gajeel's hand. Gajeel looked her way, hiding his smile, he knew she was scared so he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The thing..**(I'm just going to call it a carriage) **carriage started started to move slowly, Gajeel's face went pale...the ride started moving faster and faster, up and down, up and down."EEEEEK!" screamed Levy, looking downwards, she closed her eyes, as the wind smacked onto her face, she held onto Gajeel's hand, holding onto dear life. Suddenly, she felt something warm and slimy run around her feet,"Vomit, yuck!" exclaimed Levy, but it came out as a scream.

"VO-MIIIIIIIIT! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Even though she screamed, she didn't mind, it was Gajeel after all, why would she mind? She started to imagine Panther lily, in a Happy-like tone, say '_YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HIM!'_ She laughed at her wild imagination, as she felt Gajeel squeeze her hand tighter. She blushed, letting out a few screamed.

The ride was still going on Gajeel had just puked..."Oops..." he mumbled, he felt so weak and heavy. WHO THE HELL HAD CHOSEN THIS DEVIL OF A RIDE?!

_Oh yeah, it was me!_ he thought, he had chosen the ride, because it looked scary, but if he went through it and lived, he would look brave in Levy's eyes. He let out a small laugh, before getting dizzy and sick.

The carriage went round and round, upside down, and tilted to the side, it felt like the carriage was jumping. **(Oh my gosh, that's scary! it was like that when I went on Dragon's Fury at chessington world of adventure!) **"Urgooo!" our favourite iron dragon slayer groaned, a sign of weakness, but he had to get through it! But that darn roller coaster lasts for a flipping amount of five minutes! _Just kill me! _Gajeel couldn't take it, he was just to dizzy, he fainted and layed his head on Levy's shoulder, as the bluenette continued to scream.

"Geez, how is this scary?" muttered Edo Levy, staring upwards and then to the journalist."WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed when she saw Edo Gajeel writing in his notebook."How is he-? Never mind!" Edo Levy smiled, Edo Gajeel wasn't scared one bit, he was tough, and she liked though guys, she blushed at the thought.

"Rattle snake, it's fast and scary, you feel like you are going to die!" Edo Gajeel muttered, writing down what he had just said.

**(EEEEH help me guys, next chapter is gonna have Edo GaLe, because I dont know how their love is, so please help me!)**

Five long minutes went by and Levy was lying on he grass,"I'm going to die!" Levy moaned, she had come back from the wash room, because she had to wash her feet, she was so dizzy and felt so sick, that she, herself, had puked as well."yeah whatever!" Gajeel replied, he was lying next to her, just the two of them, alone...

"Are we going to go on another ride?" Levy asked.

"Heck no!" replied Gajeel, feeling sick just thinking about it,"let's play some games."

"I'm hungry." replied Levy.

"Che, you hungry like salamander?" replied Gajeel, smiling. He stood up, and helped Levy up. Levy took his hand and still held onto it, as they walked past people. There was an animal show in on corner, a stall selling candy in another and many games with prizes to be one everywhere. Gajeel led Levy to a game, where a short bald man stood."Hey geezer, let us play!" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel! Talk nicely!" Levy yelled, hitting his arm.

"Whatever."

"Okay you can have a turn, each turn costs 500J" the man replied, as Gajeel handed him the money.

"So how do ya play?" he asked, letting go of Levy's hand.

"You have to hit this target as hard as you can, with this hammer, if the ball goes up the tube and hits the bell, you get a prize." the man explained, showing the two, 3 types of hammers. There were soft inflatables, but inside had something hard, like a huge rock. The smallest hammer was the length on Levy's arm, the second hammer was the size of Wendy, and the third was as tall as a door."These are sand filled, I suggest that you use the second one." the man smiled.

Gajeel scrutinized the hammers,"Nah, I don't need any of those!"

"But Gajeel, that's how you play!" Levy replied.

"Iron Dragon...CLUB!" he roared an punched the target, smashing it, it broke into millions of pieces. The little metal ball flew upwards, smashing the bell to bits.

The bald man had his mouth hanging opened, amazed."So, what do I win?" Gajeel asked, like a child he gazed down at the man, jumping up and down.

"Umm..." the man stammered.

"I DON'T WIN ANYTHING? WHAT A WASTE OF 500 JEWELS! i COULD'VE BOUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND CANDY FLOSS!" Gajeel yelled, as Levy blushed, he had just called her his girlfriend! Gajeel immediately shut up when he realised what he had just said, his face turned red, REALLY RED!

"Well, congratulations! You win this huge teddy!" the bald man exclaimed, trying to put on a smile. He handed Gajeel a huge soft bear, it was taller than levy, Gajeel took it,"Here shrimp!" he handed the bear to levy, he hid his blush, as Levy fell over due to the weight of the bear.

"Oh gosh!" Gajeel shook his head as he picked the bear up and dragged levy to a a food stand.

"GAJEEEEEL!"

"GEHEHEHHE!" he replied."So what do you want to eat?"

"Umm, ice cream?" she replied,"H-hey Gajeel, you know bac-"

"Here's your ice cream." the lady at the stall said, handing her a vanilla ice cream and Gajeel an iron pole.

"Thank you, ma'am." replied Levy handing the lady the correct amount of money.

* * *

"I wonder what the others are up to." Levy said, a she walked over to the haunted house, hand in hand with Gajeel.

"Like I care!" he huffed, he was still carrying the bear."Hey shrimp, hold the bear!"

"Okay." But he didn't give the bear to Levy, he just kept it."Gajeel! give me the bear!"

"Oh yeah!" he replied, as he handed the bear to levy, the two entered the haunted house...

The passage was twisty, cobwebs hung from the walls, clown laughing echoed throughout, fake blood dripped from the ceilings. later on in the house, it was drk and the only thing that lit the place up was an eerie green light."So creepy!" Levy mumbled. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and the two were in the middle of no where, dead bodies floated around them, bats with long fangs, flew around, ghosts hovered and whispered in their ears."Hey Levy...BOO!" Gajeel whispered in her ear, causing her to scream and cling onto him."What?!" she breathed hard, an noticed that she was sweating.

"Calm down shrimp, it's just an illusion!" chuckled Gajeel.

"Shut up, that scared me!" Levy whined, before she felt something soft on her lips...Gajeel was kissing her! Before she could return it, he pulled away. He looked up, he had a huge blush on his face,"You feel better?" he asked.

"yeah...I do." Levy smirked before she lunged herself into Gajeel, giving him a small peck on the cheek...

"You're so short!" Gajeel laughed, as she stood on her tippy-toes...

"shut up!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**So there is your gale chapter, I'm not a gale fan so i don't know what to think or say about this! hmm so it seems like i lost my getting longer chapters streak, but i don care. I hope u enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, PLEEEEEEEAAASE! oh yeah...**

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SNOWANGELSLAYERTASHA! did u change ur pen name? Cuz i dont know...**

**The next chapter will be called 'Juvia in wonderland!' or something like that...**

**natsu: or something like that? seriously, don't you plan?**

**Me: shut it! and no, I don't plan, I just write straight from my head! (Even though I know that really doesn't help!) You got a problem with that?!**

**Natsu: nah, I'm tired,**

**Me: what the hell?!**

**Juvia: ME ME ME! the next chapter is going to be mainly about me! *jumps around***

**Me: if you continue to be like that I will change my mind JUVIA!**

**Juvia: what has Juvia done?**

**Me: I'm not in the mood, okay?!**

**Juvia: Secret, you having troubles at school?**

**me: NO! its just that SCHOOL IS SUCH A BITCH! I'M ALWAYS BUSY!**

**Gray: Get used to it girl, how do you think other authors feel? **

**Me: GRAY?! since when do you get here? AND PUT A FLIPPING SHIRT ON!**


	6. Smile For Her!

**Hello everyone, so sorry for the late update, but I have reasons!**

**Natsu: Name 'em then!**

**Me: Don't you believe me?**

**Natsu: How many reasons have ya got?**

**Me: A couple.**

**Natsu: What are they?**

**Me: Geez, ahem: School, school, school, school-**

**Natsu: That's just one reason!**

**Me: Gee pyro, lemme finish! Laziness was my last! Sorry to my readers, I've been busy lately and I don't have time to update, I don't want to write a shitty 1K chap so I wait until I have enough time to update, gomensai guys!**

**Natsu: That ain't all!**

**Me: Yeah, in the last chapter I said this chapter will be based on Juvia-**

**Juvia: *angry* YOU SAID THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT ME AND GRAY-SAMA!**

**Me: Gee, it is, let me finish! The name of the chapter will be changed!**

**Juvia: Sorry...**

**Natsu: A big thank you to Azulira and Guest who mentioned some great ideas!**

**Me: Enough of my rambling, onwards! Juvia, disclaimer please!**

**Juvia: *ahem* FDsecretart does not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, if Secret did own it, Juvia would be with Gray-sama and love rival would not be love rival!**

**Lucy: *pops out of nowhere* Juvia! I'm not your love rival!**

***Juvia and Lucy argue and fight***

**Chapter 6: Smile for her!**

Juvia was slumped against one of the guild's tables, she watched Levy and Gajeel walk out of the guild, they looked happy."Oh, if only Gray took Juvia out on a date, or even allowed me to stay next to him, that would be enough for Juvia." The young water mage sighed, she cared about Gray, she loved him, but the ice mage seemed to take no interest and didn't seem to care."Juvia?" a voice startled the bluenette, she turned around to see Edo Cana, and she had a smile on her face, whilst she had a frown."_Cana? _Is anything wrong?" Juvia asked. Edo Cana smiled and sat down next to Juvia and began to talk, "you're frowning, what's the matter?" she asked.

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia is fine, just a bit tired," she replied.

"No, I don't believe you, tell me." Edo Cana answered, she was best friends with Edo Juvia, so she cared about Earthland's Juvia."It's Gray, he doesn't notice Juvia." She replied quietly."No matter how many times Juvia tries to please him, Juvia fails, and Juvia gets ignored by him."

Edolas Cana looked at Juvia, Edo Gray had the same problem, but it seemed that Juvia's problem was worse. She felt sorry for the poor girl, "maybe you should ask Gray what he wants, if it's always you trying to please him, maybe he should try and please you." Edo Cana replied."That does not solve Juvia's problem," Juvia looked at the bluenette, "Juvia wishes to make him happy, Juvia joined Fairy Tail to get closer to him, but Gray..." Juvia trailed off, it was all useless, she loved her guild, her nakama, even her love rival, but it was just Gray making her frown."I-I...I'm sorry Juvia, I do not know how to help you with this problem, you could hang around our Gray since he has the same problem." Edo Cana suggested, which made Juvia smile, a small smile."Arigato _Cana, _Juvia does not know how her other self treats Gray like that." She let out a minor giggle, before standing up.

* * *

"Juvia wishes to make him happy; Juvia joined Fairy Tail to get closer to him, but Gray..." Juvia trailed off...Gray watched Juvia talk, oh how bad he felt. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it just happened, he felt that he couldn't control it. _Damn it! She tries to make me happy with a smile on her face but ends up with a frown because of me! _He thought, he felt like punching something, breaking something, he couldn't bare the sight of her upset. He cursed himself, he remembered the day of his master's death, Juvia had made him a scarf and showed him such love, but he ended up hurting her feelings as he was not in the mood. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know, he had thrown away the scarf she had made him, without a care in the world. He regretted that, badly, he wanted her to smile more than anything; she had shed many tears, she didn't deserve more sadness. The young ice mage couldn't admit the fact that he liked her, the fact that she made his day – but he felt that he didn't deserve her, he had hurt her, caused her to cry, and found her annoying, it was time to stop all of this!

* * *

**Flashback! No one's POV Manga chapter: 376.5 – 413 Days**

_Juvia was at Fairy Hills, having a shower, "Ahnn, Gray-sama! You're touching all over every nook and cranny of my body..." she smiled, rubbing the Gray soap all over her body, every single part."Even __**that**__ place!" She squealed, she finished off her shower and walked out of the room to her bedroom with a Gray designed towel around her. Her room was full of many things – Gray plushies, Gray pillows, Gray posters, every single item was designed with Gray! After she had gotten dressed, she walked over to her biggest Gray plushies and gave it a big fat kiss."Juvia is heading out now, Gray-sama!" she smiled as she gave her toy a hug, but she wanted to hug the __**real **__Gray, not some toy!_

_Juvia walked into the guild, when she saw Erza and Wendy."You're in pretty high spirits Juvia." Erza said, smiling as she stood beside the water mage."Good morning." Wendy greeted as Juvia smiled."Erza-san, Wendy, morning." She replied, letting out a giggle."Did something pleasant happen?" Erza asked, with a slight smirk. Juvia shook her head, blushing, with her hands on her cheeks."No, nothing special." She replied, "Today, Juvia is going out to meet Gray-sama...it will be our __**413**__**th**__ day anniversary!" She smiled, blissfully._

"_Clearly something worth celebrating over..." Carla added, sarcastically, she shook her head and smiled."You must be so excited." Erza said._

"_JUVIA IS! JUVIA IS!" Juvia replied, bursting from happiness, she stared to jump around."I knew something seemed special about you today!" gushed Wendy._

"_She's definitely special..." replied Carla._

"_Are you planning anything to celebrate the occasion?" Erza asked._

_Juvia frowned, and replied sadly, "no, as long as Juvia can spend the entire day in bliss, that shall suffice." She ended with a fake smile._

"_Well that's not good enough." Erza replied, "It is your anniversary after all. Perhaps giving Gray a present or something would also put him in high spirits." Juvia looked up at Erza, with wide eyes, daydreaming..._

"_Gray-sama, Juvia baked this cake just for our anniversary!" she imagined herself saying."WHOA!" she imagined Gray shocked with happiness. "It's delicious! Let's get married Juvia!"_

"_OKAY!" she smiled at her imagination..._

"_She works fast!" exclaimed Wendy._

"_It's pretty late already...I wonder if Gray-sama is still around..." she sighed. She looked over at her love rival and Natsu, she gasped as her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets. Natsu had his arm around Lucy and it seemed that he was leaning onto her._

"_C'mon Natsu...stop it...not in public!" she heard the blonde say._

"_It'll be fine! C'mon, just a little?" Salamander replied._

"_Ahnn...oh..." was all Lucy managed to say._

_Juvia continued to stare at them, were her eyes telling the truth? She rubbed them and looked again..._

"_Natsu, you can't sleep here! That goes for you too, Happy!" Lucy scolded."Aye..." _

'_Am I hallucinating?' she thought as she looked over to Gajeel and Levy...THEY WERE KISSNG! She was going crazy, seeing things! _

"_Ah, Juvia, you're out pretty late tonight." Levy replied._

"_If you're looking for that ice bastard, he ain't here, he's outside." Gajeel added, as Juvia turned her back to them, blushing._

"_This is bad...Juvia's head is up in the clouds so Juvia is seeing things!" she muttered. She walked outside, "Gray-sama!" she exclaimed. Gray looked at her with a bottle of booze, "Oh if it isn't Juvia." _

"_This is for you, I rushed the knitting so it didn't come out that well though..." she quickly said, handing Gray a dark blue scarf."Here you go, it's a handmade scarf."_

"_Good night." Gray replied blankly."HEY! WHAT NOW?" he exclaimed as Juvia hugged him from his back."Juvia knitted you a scarf."_

"_I don't need it."_

"_Look, isn't it cute though?"_

"_In this shitty heat?"_

_It's gonna start getting colder soon." _

"_I'm an ice mage, I'm just fine with the cold." Gray replied, harshly._

_Juvia felt hurt, she fell to her knees as Gray walked away, without a care in the world."Today...is our anniversary..." she muttered...sadly..."You don't have to wear it, but please...for the sake of our anniversary..." she whimpered..._

"_Anniversary?" repeated the ice mage._

"_That's right! This is the 413__th__ day that Juvia and Gray-sama have been in the same vicinity." Juvia replied with a smile._

"_I've never heard of anyone celebrating such a totally random, meaningless anniversary, like that before." Gray replied._

"_It doesn't matter what day it is as long as you are happy." Juvia replied, still on the floor. Gray ignored her and walked off..."Sorry, I'll see you some other time..."_

_Juvia was confused, she felt hurt, she curled up and started to cry._

_After a while, Erza was walking by and stopped to see the water mage crying."This isn't like you, normally you're so cheery and optimistic." She said._

_Juvia looked up, tears streaming down her face,"ERJJA-ZHAAN..." she cried ,"Juvia had no idea that..." her mind drifted off to a while back..._

'_Well what did you expect?" Lyons voice came into her mind._

'_Lyon-sama!' she gasped._

'_Today is the anniversary of his old master Ur's death.' He replied, 'You should probably leave him be...for now.'_

"_It was such an unpleasant day and yet Juvia was treating it like a joyous anniversary." She cried, "I really had no idea...what should Juvia do?" _

"_I'm sorry for putting you up to it." Erza replied._

"_No this is Juvia's fault."_

"_Besides, I don't think Gray was bothered too much by your gesture." Erza replied._

"_Juvia is bothered by it! On such an important to Gray-sama, Juvia..." Juvia burst into tears._

"_It's just one day." Erza replied, sitting next to the crying mage."If lives were lost today, then today, lives were also born." She said. "How important each day and everyday is...depends on how important you feel it is to you. Right?"_

_Juvia cried even more, as Erza tried her best to calm her down..._

_Gray was walking down the streets of Magnolia when he saw snowflakes fall, an image of his master came into his mind..._

'_Are you cold?' his master asked his younger self, 'this will warm you up.' She smiled as she wrapped a scarf around his neck._

_Gray quickly turned on his heel and ran, ran towards where the fallen scarf lay. He dug through the snow with his hands and eventually found it. The scarf that Juvia had given to him, was then wrapped around the stripper's neck. Gray stood up and began to walk and acted like a child, "OOOH!" he exclaimed, This frickin' thing is warming me up, real quick!" he smiled as he walked past Erza, who had a smile on her face._

_The next day at the guild, Juvia approached Gray, "Gray-sama...um...sorry about yesterday...Juvia is sorry." She said._

"_Eer...no, it was my fault, I was kind of out of it...Sorry." he replied._

"_As an apology, Juvia got you this!" Juvia smiled and handed Gray a huge pillow thing with picture of herself on it, "A Juvia body-pillow! Especially made just for you!" she exclaimed._

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED THAT!?" Gray exclaimed._

"_Ah geez..." laughed Erza..._

* * *

**End of flashback Gray's POV**

I remembered that time; at least she was happy in the end. But now, she is still hurt. To make her happy, I have to smile for her! I walked over to the bar and found Edo Mira serving."Hey _Mira, _Can I have some water please?" I asked, she nodded, she handed me a glass but dropped it when I saw Juvia doing something! Oh Mavis! What the hell is she doing?!

* * *

**Juvia's POV **

I accepted Edolas Cana's suggestion and head for Edo Gray, he will stick to me, won't he? I need to try...

"_Gray_! **MY** beloved _Gray_!" I smiled as he noticed me, he was playing a game of cards with Erza."Juvia, my lovely Juvia!" he smiled at me, as I ran and sat down next to him."I'll leave you two for some lovey dovey time!" Erza smirked. She stood up and was about to walk away when Edo Juvia crashed into her."NO ONE DOES LOVEY DOVEY TIME WITH MY _GRAY_!" Edo Juvia yelled, "HE'S MINE!" She lunged towards me and began having a cat fight with me."No!" I replied, smacking my hands against Edo Juvia's. Suddenly, I felt someone drag me away, "Gray?" I asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Juvia felt lonely so went to _Gray, _since you were ignoring Juvia!" I replied, sadly. Gray leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Oh, well you're mine, you know that...right?"

I felt myself blushing, was this really happening? I felt his hand on my waist, bringing me closer."G-g-..." I couldn't say anything, what was wrong with me? He smirked and leaned in closer..."mmmffff..." I felt his lips on mine...WAIT HE IS KISSING ME! After he pulled back, his face was flushed, "Don't go to other guys, Juvia, otherwise, I'll punish you!" he smirked.

I smiled, my cheeks were burning, at last! I lunged towards him and hugged him...

**TBC...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! I KNOW IT WAS KINDA BORING, BU STILL, I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF U HATE MY STORY OR WHATEVER, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS I'LL BE VERY HAPPY!**

**Juvia: oooh, Juvia loved that! **

**Gajeel: Of course ya did, that darn stripper kissed ya!**

**Juvia: And you kissed levy in the previous chapter! *sticks tongue out***

**Gajeel: *Blushing* How did you know that?!**

**Me: Blushing are we? The great black steel Gajeel is blushing! *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Gajeel: SHUT IT YOU!**

**Me: *Shuts up***

**Juvia: Gajeel probably stuck his tongue down her throat! GEHEHE! **

**Gajeel: Are you guys making fun of me?**

**Me: Are we Juvia? *smirks***

**Juvia: Are we secret? *Laughs***

**Gajeel: *angry* AARGH! DAMN YOU! IRON DRAGON-**

**Me: *Panics* Oh okay! I better go! *Runs off***

**Gajeel: *Smirks* Though so!**

**Juvia: Gajeel! You made Secret run off!**

**Mirajane: *pops up* That's better, right? We can tell the readers about the next chapter!**

**Juvia: Oh right! Love rival! **

**Gajeel: Yeah bunny girl and salamander! Something to do with some potion right?**

**Mira: *Squeals* 33 NALU BABIES! CAN'T WAIT!**

**Gajeel: Gee, calm down!**

**Mira: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHO DOESN'T LOVE A NALU CHAPTER?! *Transforms into Satan soul***


End file.
